


Naughty or Nice

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Banter, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, I'm Bad At Titles, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Stuck together and bored during a hyperspace journey, six Resistance fighters try to decide who's naughty and who's nice.





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo prompt "naughty or nice?"

There are six of them being sent on a mission together – Poe Dameron, Finn, Rey, Rose Tico, Cardinal, and Vi Moradi all crammed into the common area of a small transport on their way to an allied base to request assistance and supplies. It's a long hyperspace journey, all of them restless in the cramped cabin, all of them wishing instead they were back on base relaxing and looking forward to the upcoming Life Day festivities. Even if they're sure to be subdued and less than fancy, what with the Resistance's lack of people and supplies, it'll be good to celebrate something for once.

“It's my experience,” Poe says to break the silence, “that when it comes to couples, there's always a naughty one and a nice one.”

Rose raises an eyebrow, scandalized. “'Naughty' as in...?”

“As in when you think of the Life Day idea of the naughty and nice list,” Poe clarifies, and Finn thinks if Vi and Cardinal weren't here, he definitely would have taken that bait.

“Oh, I know this one,” Vi says, catching on. “Are we supposed to guess who's who among us?” Her grin widens as she glances among the other two couples. “I'm going to say...” She moves her finger back and forth between the other women in an eeny-meeny-miny-mo gesture and stops, pointing at Rey. “Our resident Jedi has to be the naughty one. I've heard some of the things you've done.”

Rey laughs. “Those things make me 'naughty'?”

Finn can't help but snort. “Rey would never do anything remotely naughty. She's light side all the way.”

“Now that is not true-” she protests, but he goes on.

“Rose, on the other hand. Rose is the one who practically destroyed an entire city and stole a group of very valuable animals.”

“You were there, too!” Rose objects.

“Which is why my buddy Finn is the naughty one between us,” Poe agrees, slinging an arm around him.

“Seriously? If these guys could only see the things you get up when no one else is around-”

“I thought we weren't going to go there, love,” Poe says extra sweetly.

Finn feels his cheeks warming a bit as he demands, “Second opinions?”

“My naughty vote goes to Poe,” Cardinal says after a moment of quiet deliberation. “Same reasoning as for Vi and myself: after the sort of discipline the First Order drilled into us, it's hard to describe what either of us might do as naughty.”

“You're both here,” Rey points out. “You deserted. Some might consider that 'naughty.'”

“The votes stand,” Poe says then, “as follows. The naughty ones: Vi, Rose, and myself. The sweet little angels: Rey, Finn, and Cardinal.”

Cardinal snorts. “Well, I wouldn't put it that way.”

“I would!” Vi agrees gleefully. She drags her boyfriend down for a quick but deep kiss, the others laughing heartily as the man's cheeks color and he pulls away, spluttering. “I take my naughty title and wear it with pride.”

“You would,” he mutters darkly, but there's a smile pulling at the corners of his lips as well.

“I think there's a little naughty and nice in each of us,” Rose puts in. She has her hand curled with Rey's now, the two of them pressed together hip to shoulder.

“It's about balance,” the Jedi agrees proudly as she drops a kiss to Rose's hair.

While the others are distracted, Finn tugs Poe close and murmurs in his ear, “We can see which of us is naughtier when we get back to base.”

Poe grins widely at that, nipping at his ear before he announces, “Coal for the naughty ones, gifts for the nice ones. And I'm not buying!”

There's a round of headshakes, groans, and eyerolls. “What was the point of this entire conversation?” Cardinal wants to know.

“ _Fun_ ,” Poe says, emphasizing the word. “Perhaps you've heard of it?”

“I keep trying to explain,” Vi says mournfully, “but it just doesn't seem to sink in for him.”

Cardinal sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I really hate all of you.”

At least the discussion is making the flight pass faster.


End file.
